nationstatesworldregionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Noble Families of the United Kingdom of Hispania
The Nobility of Hispania is a major component to the United Kingdom of Hispania. The center of political power for the nation, it has been the families of the nobility that not only founded the United Kingdom but has also been among the main actors in all of its greatest historic events. Hispanic nobility consists of four entities, the Royals House, the Great Houses, the Minor Houses, and the Honorary Lords. The Royal House is the house of the reign monarch. The United Kingdom of Hispania is an elective monarchy, with the nobility electing each successive monarch, making the crown non-hereditary. Due to this, the royal house is not necessarily the same house from monarch to monarch. The house elected is given the temporary of claiming the title High King or High Queen, along with other honors and titles associated with the crown of Hispania. Great Houses are arguably the most powerful within the noble hierarchy. The Great Houses are the rulings of the various Kingdoms that make up the United Kingdom of Hispania. The patriarchs of the Great Houses hold the title of King or Queen and not only rule their respective kingdoms with a great deal of autonomy, but are also collectively the body which elects the monarchy. Due to this responsibility, the Great Houses are seen by many to have the true power in the United Kingdom. Under the Great Houses fall the Minor Houses of Hispania. Minor Houses are noble houses which administer the various provinces of their respective Kingdoms, making them vassal lords to their king. Minor Houses of the nobility carry various titles and honors, depending on their importance to their King. Titles held are: Prince, Duke, Count, or Baron. The Final nobility is that of the Honorary Lords.Titles held by the Royal House, Great Houses, and Minor houses are hereditary and descended in the male line (unless delegated by the house to a female). The eldest son of a noble frequently has a courtesy title, generally given the title that ranks just below that of his reigning father (If the father is a King, then the son is styled Prince or if the Father is a Prince, then the son styled Duke). Honorary Lords however, hold no title aside from the courtesy title of "Lord," a title that is not hereditary and dies with the one who gained the title. Titles held by the Great Houses and the Minor houses are created by the power of the collective Great Houses and ruling monarchy. Votes by the Great Houses and Monarchy are required to bestow titles, strip titles, and reorganize territory. =Dos Santos Aveiro-Medici= Seen as by far the most important, popular, and powerful family in the country, the house dos Santos Averio-Medici trace their lineage back to the royal papal family of Catholic Europe. A powerful and influential royal house in Catholic Europe, the dos Santos Averio-Medici ruled over Catholic Europe and the Genesian Catholic Church for generations. The House is believed to be traced back to Pope John XXIV or Jorge Luis Maria dos Santos Aveiro, the first Pope of the dos Santos Aveiro line. The fifteenth Pope and sixteenths ruler of Catholic Europe, Pope John XXIV ruled for 38 years. He initiated change within the Church and Catholic Europe on quite traditional lines. He disposed of the ban on reform, made by Pope Urban XI, and returned the Tridentine Mass. Most notably, Catholic Europe stepped down from the regional stage and instead the Pope directed a more internal 'approach', where he improved the countries financial situation and laid down clear guidelines as to how everything should be run. His reign is viewed as the beginning of the modernization of Catholic Europe as it marked the beginning of the establishment of the House of dos Santos Aveiro's dominance in the Church. The dos Sanots Averios would continue to rule Catholic Europe until Pope Roberto I,Matteo Amerigo Emmanuello Medici. The eighteenth Pope and nineteenth ruler was Catholic Europe, Pope Roberto I ruled for only 6 years. Pope Roberto I was the first Italian Pope and only the second Italian to rule Catholic Europe, the first being the infamous Emperor Ricardo I - His Holiness' reign proved to be just as influential as his Italian ancestor was. Pope Roberto I's accession to the throne was one of immense interest. His reign stopped the 106 year dynasty of the dos Santos Aveiro family. However, the previous Pope, Pope Cristiano II had been murdered by a cousin of Pope Roberto I's - Bishop Gianni Medici. As a result of the untimely death of Pope Cristiano II, the Cardinals had to choose the next Pope with, knowing that if they did not choose a dos Santos Aveiro son then the country would be plunged into a very fragile state. However, the Cardinals chose a Medici - the arch-rivals of the dos Santos Aveiro family. Pope Roberto I ruled with a mindset of cautious reform but, after only 6 years, a revenge killing took place and Pope Roberto I was stabbed to death in his sleep by Luis dos Santos Aveiro, a second cousin of Pope Cristiano II. His death plunged Catholic Europe into the brink of war and heralded the start of Cardinal rule. Though civil war gripped Catholic Europe between the two families, a compromise was eventually made as the two families eventually became one. Ronaldo Gianni Luis Maria dos Santos Aveiro-Medici, or Pope Miguel I was the first to begin the royal papacy and the house dos Santos Aveiro-Medici. The twenty-second Pope and twenty-third ruler of Catholic Europe, Pope Miguel I ruled for 25 years. His Holiness, Pope Miguel I was the first born son of Pope Cristiano V's creation of the kingdoms. From his birth, he as designated papal heir and ordained into the priesthood at the age of 14 (effectively, this merely symbolic) and also became the first Medici claimant to the papal throne since the horrors of the Second Civil War. On the death of Pope Cristiano V he became Pope. During his reign, his instincts were much like that of his Medici ancestors - his policies were specifically insular and Catholic Europe did not interfere in regional politics. He too, was also a pious and kind man and he did much for charity work in Catholic Europe. His reign, also, marked the official recognition that Catholic Europe was the most devout nation in the entire world - something which he clearly represented. He died as a result of his deep addiction to smoking, contracting emphysema. This royal line ruled Catholic Europe almost entirely uninterrupted until Catholic Europe's collapse. The dos Santos Aveiro-Medici family spread to South Africa with the marriage of Juliana Mastroianni, a princess of a wealthy and powerful noble house, to Prince Thomas dos Santos Averio-Medici. Princess Juliana was married to Prince Thomas dos Santos Averio-Medici in the grand design of creating an archdukship to Catholic Europe. This marriage was fruitful as the couple would bare six children, the eldest being Alexander Thomas and the others being Quadruplets (in order of birth):Elizabeth Rose, Emmanuel, Romulus, Thomas II, and Agnes of God (Agnes was stillborn). Prince Alexander Thomas, the eldest of the four boys would join the church and like so many dos Santos Aveiro-Medici, would go on to take the royal Papal throne as Pope Fernando II. This union between the dos Santos Aveiro-Medici of New Harumf and the Mastroianni of South Africa would not be the last between the two houses. A niece of Juliana's, whom also bore her name, Julianna II was the last living heir of the Mastroianni house. In hopes of preserving the house Mastrioianni, its wealth, and power within South Africa, Julianna II was married to her cousin Romulus dos Santos Aveiro-Medici. Effectively the estates of the Mastroianni family and all its wealth were inherited by the dos Santos Aveiro-Medici family. The marriage was fruitful and lasted long, long enough for the couple to bare several children including Alexander, who would later become Pope Amadeus I, and Thomas III. The family would live in New Harumf after Romulus took the throne but Thomas III, youngest of the couple's children, would regularly take trips to South Africa to see after the old Mastroianni estates that the family had inherited. It was one of these trips that saved Prince Thomas III's life, as he was in South Africa when New Harumf's capital was attacked by a nuclear weapon which wiped out his family. Having no where else to go, Prince Thomas III remained in the dos Santos Aveiro-Medici estates in South Africa, secretly living with the house Tulius. It was Prince Thomas III and his decision to stay in South Africa that began to noble line of the dos Santos Aveiro-Medici line. Prince Thomas III married a daughter of the House Tilius, a Sofia Tilius, and from that marriage had two Children Julianna III and Thomas IV. Today the dos Santos Aveiro-Medici are archdukes within the Azanian Imperium and the family is considered the highest in noble status within the Nobility. Their wealth and power is vast, as is the territory they have acquired. The family rules from the old Mastroianni estate located on the coast, in the city that has been renamed New Genesis. =Quintilianus= The House Quintilianus is without a doubt one of the most famous houses within the Commonwealth, a bloodline of which is one of the most powerful in the entire Genesian Catholic world, second only to the dos Santos Aveiro-Medici. The house stands strong to their convictions and have always served the church loyally. Today the house Quintilianus rules over a large estate centered on the coastal town of St. John. There they employ unlikely methods in making their estate and region one of the most productive regions within the Commonwealth: noble spirit, just ways, and unfailing faith. The House Quintilianus has perfected a form of government that results in a well-organized society and a spiritually satisfied people. Little wonder why St. John is the lush, prosperous paradise that it is today given the reputation of the Quintilianus family. The branch of the Quintilianus family within the Commonwealth are the strongest claimants to the now defunct throne of Velorya and greater Asia. The Quintilianus bloodline began with then Grand Marshal of the People's Army, Galerius Quintilanus. His people, the Veloryans had a long and troubled history dating back all the way to the days of Constantine and the Roman Empire. However, over the course of their civilization's history they made it to Cambodia where they conquered the Cambodian region as well as that of the Thailand and Burma regions. It was from these lands that they first built the communist state known as the People's Republic of Velorya. It was a strong republic but not entire the government the people, the Veloryans desired. It wasn't soon after its establishment that Grand Marshal Galerius Quintilanus deposed the communist leadership and instead brought the Veloryan people back to their Roman heritage. He established a Holy Roman Empire in Asia, installing himself as Emperor and would go on to marry the Amazonian Princess Atalanta Kratonakis. Together the couple would conceive three children, the twins Adrian and Lucia, and Marguerite. Emperor Galerius would reign over a prosperous time for the Veloryan Empire. It would expand its influence into Africa and strengthen its Empire, making it one of the most powerful Catholic Empires and nations in the world. However, Emperor Galerius would not lead his nation until his natural death but instead be assassinated by a terrorist group known as Origenist. Given that the heir Adrian was too young to rule as the new Emperor upon his father's death, Atalanta would rule the Veloryan Empire for several years as Empress during which time Velorya experienced a civil war. People loyal to Origen set their sights on slowly devouring much of the country. Loyalists fought hard against the Origenist and their foreign allies but eventually the Quintilianus family was forced to flee their homeland to the safety of Genesis City, home of the Pope-Emperor of Catholic Europe and the Genesian Catholic Church. Prince Adrian would eventually come of age and his mother would relinquish her title so that Adrian could become Emperor. This was not after seeing the end of the civil war and the Empire reunited as well as fighting a war with the Scythirus Empire of the Middle East. Adrian's coronation was a blessed event for the Veloryan people, especially after it was also announced that he would marry Princess Helen dos Santos Aveiro-Medici as this would hopefully ensure the Quintilanus would live on. However, the Veloryan Empire would not be united under Atalanta but instead another pretender to the throne. By the time Adrian was crowned, a Emperor Salvatius had taken the throne. Little is known of his reign but what is known is that Emperor Adrian, his wife Helen along with his mother and sister Marguerite would come to live on the isle of Palawan in semi-exile from the Veloryan Empire that was his own. Eventually the Empire crumble and soon fell completely apart, leaving nothing for Emperor Adrian to claim as his own. It was during their time in exile that Romulus Augustus would arrive on Palawan, he too now in exile. It was while with his family that Romulus and Marguerite would grow closer and eventually marry. Both families eventually moved from Palawan to Catholic Europe where Adrian began courting a young Catholic noble's daughter. Her name was Princess Sophia Torlonia of the House Torlonia, and the two were married but only a few years following the families arrival in Catholic Europe. The family remained some reclusive in Italy during the Dominion Wars out of fear that they would be persecuted by Dominion agents. Adrian, his mother, and wife died before the war was over. They left behind three children (from youngest to oldest): Adrian II, Delia, and Alexander. The three children lived in a plush family apartment in Rome until Adrian II fled Rome for Azania, where today the family continues and maintains much power and respect. =Augustine= The House Augustine (formerly known as the House Augustus) is one of the more powerful noble families whose bloodlines date back to Prince Alexander. The Augustus bloodline dates back to after the collapse of the communist Soviet Union following the great Russian civil war. The Augustus family, as they were originally known, emerged as a leader of a faction within the civil war that aspired to rebuild the Roman Empire in Russia. It is believe that the Augustus originate from a Russian noble house seeking power for their own, however this information has been lost in time. What we do know is that the Augustus family starts with two men, brothers whom called themselves Julius and Alexander Augustus. Julius, the elder of the two, was the leader of the pro-Roman faction which established in Saint Petersburg the Neo-Roman Empire. Under his leadership much western Russia along the border with Europe was taken under his new Rome flag. He would eventually establish a colony in western South Africa, installing his brother as leader. Within a few years Prince Alexander would gain autonomy in western South Africa, establishing a Principality of his own. Alexander would marry Chloë Donnabháinn. Though the two would share a happy marriage, they would never conceive a child and heir to Alexander's throne. Upon his death and fearful that a civil war would break out, Princess Chloë would attempt to hide her husbands death. This attempt would fail at the hands of a General by the name of Marcus Hadrianus. Seeking to establish his own authority over the Principality, Hadrianus would launch a war against those loyal to Chloë and the Augustus family. In a desperate attempt to save her people from the tyrannical Hadrianus, Chloë would seek the council of Pope Urban XII who would forgive her of her sins and rally the Catholic nations to her cause. The Catholics would be victorious against Hadrianus and for their help, Chloë took a solemn vow to remain celibate. Pope Urban XII would crown her Queen, establishing the now long tradition of virgin Queen's as leaders of South Africa. Upon her death, the Alexander line of the Augustus family died in western South Africa yet it was not the end of the Julius line. Julius Augustus was established as Neo-Caesar to the Neo-Roman Empire. He would marry Máiréad Sabinus who at the time was a wealthy daughter to a loyal Governor of Julius, Nymphidius Sabinus. The two spent a happy lifetime with one another and even conceived children, twins Xavior Augustus and his sister Alexandria Augustus. During his reign Julius would preside over several glorious events in Europe, including several attempts to avert war between Saxe-Coburg and Prussia. Upon his death he was heralded as a "Prince of Peace" to the European people and was said to have been pleased that he was able to keep his people out of war while the rest of Europe seemed to know nothing but war. Following his death, Julius son and heir Xavior Augustus took the throne and became the new Caesar. He would marry Archidite Krantonakis, a princess from the royal family of a nation known as Amazonia. The two would conceive twins sons although they would not be born in Neo-Rome. During the Saxe-Coburgian War of Succession, Neo-Rome was invaded by Catholics who would go on the occupy most of the Southern part of the country. Fearing for her life and the lives of her unborn children Archidite left Paradise City for Velorya where she gave birth to twin boys Romulus and Remus before dying in childbirth. Upon a deathbed promise, Atalanta swore to raise the twins as her own until the day one could return to the Neo-Roman throne. Xavior would commit suicide, after he was made to believe Archidite had die as the result of terrorist attack. Upon his deathbed, he gave the throne to his sister Alexandria. Alexandria would rule over Neo-Rome throughout the Catholic occupation and as a last ditch effort to free her country, would suspend her government to launch a surprise attack. The attack would fail and Alexandria would commit suicide. It was at this that is was revealed that Romulus and Remus were alive an after authentication of their bloodline they were brought back to Neo-Rome where they ruled through a regent know as Cardinal Miroslav Stepinac. The Cardinal however, would be assassinated by a Quaonian and Romulus would be crown Neo-Caesar, the first and only Catholic Caesar of Neo-Rome. His reign would be relatively short however as the Russian Renaissance would engulf Neo-Rome into a civil war which would bring about its destruction and the emergence of the Russian Empire. Romulus would survive the civil war but be forced out of the country and into exile. His only choice was to return to the Quintilianus family who by this time was themselves in exile on the isle of Palawan. It was here that he would fall in love with Marguerite Quintilianus, sister to Adrian the heir apparent. He would remain with the family and move with them from Palawan to Catholic Europe where he would finally marry Marguerite with the family's blessing. For fear that the Romanovs may try to have him killed, Romulus stylized his name as Augustine when he and Marguerite were married. Together the couple would have four children (from oldest to youngest): Julius I, Alexandria, Nero, and Marcus. The family would stay in hiding in Italy during the Dominion Wars for fear of persecution if found by Dominion agents. Romulus and his wife would fall ill and die before the wars end, much like his brother in-law Adrian and his wife. Julius II would become the new head of the family and fled Catholic Europe with many royal families during the Dominion War. He and his family came to Azania, where they acquired lands and an estate. =Donnabháinn= A royal race in Munster, with their main fortress at Bruree, the Ua Donnabháin (O'Donovans) were Cairbre Eva (or Uí Chairpri) princes of the ancient petty kingdom of the Uí Fidgenti (Wood People), once approximately co-extensive with the modern County Limerick, and were for many centuries allies of the Eóganachta, to whom they may be related by common descent from Ailill Flann Bec (or Ailill Aulom), or possibly by marriage, or both. Their extensive territory followed Limerick's River Maigue, before the O'Briens and FitzGeralds, by political pressure, forced them south into County Cork in the 13th century. Here they acquired more possessions, some at the expense of the powerful O'Driscolls, and are still very numerous. In this move the Ua Donnabháins were greatly aided by their ancient allies the O'Mahonys. Undisputed cousins of the Ua Donnabháins by patrilineal descent appear to be the MacEnirys, also of the Uí Cairbre kindred. They remained in Co. Limerick as Lords of Connello, holding considerable estates until the Cromwellian Settlement. Many Traceys belong to the Uí Cairbre as well. However, at times more powerful was the competing and likely somewhat larger sub-kingdom of Uí Chonaill Gabra within Uí Fidgenti, and it is possible that the Uí Cairbre, in the new form of the Ua Donnabháins, owed their increasingly greater local position in the later period to more extensive interaction with the nearby Norse of Limerick City. Uí Conaill Gabra did not survive the Norman Invasion of Ireland, but modern representatives include many O'Collins, who joined the Ua Donnabháin in their move to Co. Cork, and Kenneallys and Flannerys. Not much more distantly related are many Lyons and Lehanes, from the Gaelic Ó Liatháin, of Uí Liatháin, a once powerful kingdom of Co. Cork sharing early ancestors with the Uí Fidgenti. The O'Connells of Kerry are arguably the most famous modern sept of the Uí Fidgenti. Their pedigree can be found in O'Hart and Cronnelly. Over the long course of their alliance and friendship with the Eóganachta, the Ua Donnabháins have been closest to the O'Mahonys and to the MacCarthy Reaghs. The so-called Ivernian or Érainn families with whom they have been associated are the O'Driscolls and especially the O'Learys, both descending from Lugaid mac Con, an early High King of Ireland. Later, the title Prince of Carbery (Cairbre) would be adopted by the MacCarthy Reaghs, as the Ua Donnabháins ceased to be a prominent political force and came to be seen as subjects of the Desmond dynasty, although they were treated with honour and were entitled to receive the White Wand in recognition of their former status. The MacCarthy Reaghs came to be known by this former title of the Ua Donnabháins even as far as France, where Justin MacCarthy Reagh of Spring House, Bansha, County Tipperary was made Count of Toulouse. The Ua Donnabháins enjoyed a privileged status under their new princes and they would eventually intermarry to some extent. Sadly, out of all their relations and allies just mentioned, by strange accident, only the Ua Donnabháins still retain a hereditary title. From their association with the Limerick and Waterford branches of the Dublin based Uí Ímair dynasty, the Ua Donnabháins are possibly descended from the Danish sea-king and dynast Ivar the Boneless Ragnarsson, through a daughter of Ivar of Limerick, married to the family's eponymous founder, Donndubhán mac Cathail, prince of Uí Fidgenti. In fact for a number of generations after this marriage the ethnicity of the early Ua Donnabháins was in question, and during this period they were perhaps better described as Dano-Irish or even Norse-Gaels, if the number given Scandinavian names such as Røgnvald and Óláf is evidence. Donndubhán mac Cathail is a major figure and opponent of Mathgamain mac Cennétig and his brother Brian Boru in the Cogad Gáedel re Gallaib. He was (possibly) in large part responsible for the death of Mathgamain, and was slain for it, together with his brother-in-law Harald Ivarsson (Aralt mac Imair), newly elected king of the Danes and Norse of Munster, by Brian in or around the year 978. Another figure was Donndubhán mac Ímhair (Ivarsson) of Waterford, a son of Ivar of Waterford, presumably by a daughter of Donndubhán mac Cathail. Mentioned twice in the Annals for his involvement in slayings, he was slain himself in or around the year 996. It is also worth noting that according to the Caithreim Cellachain Caisil and the Annals, Uainidhe mac Cathail, king of Uí Cairbre, and grandfather of Donndubhán mac Cathail, was slain at the Battle of Cromadh (Croom) by the forces of that king, ancestor of both the O'Callaghans and the MacCarthys. At this point, what would become the Ua Donnabháin family does not yet appear to be allied with the Norse, although contacts with Limerick should have gone back to at least this time. Finally, Óláf Mór Ua Donndubháin, king of Uí Cairbre, was slain by the O'Briens and De Burghs around the year 1201. The Ua Donnabháins had tried to make greater territorial gains than they had the resources for, contesting with the better situated and fresher Dál gCais, and it would be many generations before they would recover some of their former status. Rev. John Begley, of St. Munchin's, gives an account of the Christianization of the Danes of Limerick by the Ua Donnabháins, and their long intermarriage. After their move south the Ua Donnabháins fell into relative obscurity for several centuries, fragmenting into several smaller-sized lordships. Clan Cathail, with its main seat at Caisleán Uí Dhonnabháin (Castle Donovan), and Clan Loughlin (Lochlainn) both survived into the Early Modern Period. Clan Aneislis and Clan Ivar (or Gilla-Reagh) are less well documented. Notably, the names of two out of these four known septs, Lochlainn and Ivar, after their founders, are evidence the O'Donovans brought some amount of their acquired Scandinavian heritage with them from Co. Limerick to the southern shores of Co. Cork. In the 16th century, the Ua Donnabháins once again appear on the Irish landscape with the celebrated Domhnall na gCroiceann, or Donnell of the Hides, Lord of Clan Cathail, and his descendants. Through his and for several generations after, the Ua Donnabháins were able to maintain intelligent, adaptable control over their small territories and so take advantage of occasional good fortunes, thus preserving their dynasty in a time when many others were failing. The second great factor was their status as vassals of the enormously wealthy and prudent MacCarthy Reaghs. It can be said they were very fortunate and could not have done better for overlords in Ireland. The MacCarthy Reaghs were beloved to many. Finally, Clan Cathail specifically owe their dominance to the O'Learys of Carrignacurra. Approaching the 20th century, the Ua Donnabháin family was one of very few Munster dynasties remaining. Though still strong landowners and retaining much of their power, the political situation in Ireland left the family in obscurity, although members of the family at various times did get national recognition such as Morgan John Winthrop O'Donovan who fought in World War I and World War II. The family returned to the spotlight when the Gensian Catholic Church arranged the marriage of Chloe Agnew Donnabháin, daughter of Prince Michael Valentine Donnabháin, to Prince Alexander Augustus of South Africa. Upon their marriage, the couple became King and Queen of South Africa an led very productive lives in service of the Catholic Church. However, King Alexander would die without ever securing an heir with his wife, Queen Chloe. A civil war would break out but with the help of other Catholic nations, forces loyal to Queen Chloe would win and the Pope would affirm Chloe's position as Queen and Sovereign of South Africa. This would start a long-line matriarchs for the Kingdom of South Africa that would be interrupted only once during the history of the nation. The House Donnabháin in South Africa would die with Queen Chloe but in Ireland the line would continue to survive with Prince Michael Valentine Donnabhái son, Shaun Francis. Surviving, the family would remain prominent in the Genesian faith and the church up until the great-great-grandsons of Shaun Francis, Leo Patrick and Shaun Francis V. It would be Leo Patrick Donnabháin who would come to South Africa and firmly establish the Donnabháin dynasty within the Commonwealth, becoming a powerful princely family whose ancestry to Sacred Queen Chloe would be revered. =Thurn und Taxis= The House Thurn und Taxis is yet another powerful Catholic family within the nobility of the Commonwealth. The Princely Thurn und Taxis is a German family that was a key player in the postal services in Europe in the 16th century and is well known as owners of breweries and builders of countless castles within their homeland of Germany. However, the house's true rise in power and influence came after the Catholic Schism of the German Empire of Saxe-Coburg. The Thurn und Taxis house was supported by the Genesian Catholic papacy as the true legitimate heir of the throne of Saxe-Coburg and Rosenwald. Even today the family remains the strongest claimant to the now defunct throne. The house would arrive in the Commonwealth sometime after the fall of Catholic Europe where they would assume princely titles as well as a rather large estate. The families money is said to primarily reside from their continued ventures in breweries as well as building. The history of Saxe-Coburg is strongly intertwined with that of the Bloodline history of the Bourbon von Sachen-Coburg. The Sachen-Coburg is a very old bloodline which took power in Saxe-Coburg following the split of Germany. After the collapse of Germany, Saxe-Coburg rose as a principality with its first leader being that of Prince Fritz von Sachsen-Coburg. Prince Fritz was a very competent leader, who helped the fledgling principality prosper during the early days of Saxe-Coburg. He would marry Princess Victoria of a German house whose name has been lost to time. Together they would have one child of whom they named Johann. Though certainly a powerful leader and strong country, war with Prussia, Laeplaen, Elyk the Small, and Poland; and the armistice that followed would plunged Saxe-Coburg into hard times and eventually lead to the assassination of Prince Fritz. Prince Johann would assume the throne after the death of his father and marry,a union which would produce one son, Maximillian. Following the assassination, Johann I would make the controversial decision to convert to Genesian Catholicism and join the Holy League, an alliance of Genesian Catholic nations led by the Pope in Catholic Europe. With Catholic assistance, the rebellion which claimed the life of his father was brought down. Shortly following the rebellion, Kaiser Karl von Rosenwald-Huhnensturm, leader of Rosenwald, was killed by an assassin's bullet. His closest living relative was Johann I, Prince of Saxe-Coburg. When Johann inherited Rosenwald, Pope Gravir I of Catholic Europe crowned Johann I Emperor of the Union of Saxe-Coburg and Rosenwald. Emperor Johann I eventually would die, passing the Saxe-Coburgian Empire to his son and heir, Maximillian. Before becoming Emperor, Archduke Maximillian would Maria Klum of the Polish Royal family. Together the two would have a son and heir, Johan II Sebastian Von Sachsen-Coburg. Though a powerful ruler, Maximillian would lead the Saxe-Coburgian Empire into yet another war with the Prussian Empire. During the course of the war, Mazimillian would die leaving his son Johann II Sebastian to claim the throne. The war would end and Saxe-Coburg would yet again fall into hard times during which time Emperor Johann II married Elise Magdalene, a member of the Bourbon royal family of Burgundy. Together the two would have a son and heir, Ludwig Bourbon Von Sachsen-Coburg. Not soon after his birth, Johann II and Elise were assassinated while driving to church, leaving Ludwig to carry on the throne. Too young to rule the Saxe-Coburgian Empire, Ludwig was sent to Catholic Europe where he would be trained to become Emperor. In his place, Cardinal von Berens assumed the responsibilities of regent. During Cardinal von Berens' regency, the War of the Saxe-Coburgian Succession broke out and during the war, Cardinal von Berens was elected as Pope Urban XIII. With his election, the regency of Saxe-Coburg was passed to Archduke Franz von Hapsburg. However, Archduke Hapsburg could not win the war for the Saxe-Coburgians and the Empire was defeated by the superior numbers of the Poitiers Pact. The result of the war was that Saxe-Coburg was split into zones of administration, and the title of Emperor of Saxe-Coburg and Rosenwald was temporarily abolished. Ludwig remained in the care of the Pope of Catholic Europe after the war. It was after the war of the Saxe-Coburgian Succession that Saxe-Coburg, in conspiracy with Polish nobles, split from the Genesian church to form the Colognian Catholic Church. Much to the dismay of the Genesian Catholic Church, Ludwig Bourbon von Sachsen-Coburg returned to Saxe-Coburg after his eighteenth birth and became a strong supporter of the new Church. Though excommunicated by Pope Julius IV in Genesis City, Ludwig would reunited the Saxe-Coburgian people under the Colognian church and be crown Emperor. Ludwig would marry Caroline von Hanover however their marriage would be short as not shortly after the ceremony, Caroline was assassinated. This would go to launch a series of events that would lead to the decline and fall of the Bourbon von Sachsen-Coburg family. After Ludwig's death, the Saxe-Coburgian throne was left open and two claimants sought the throne. For the Colognians it was King Rupert von Wittelsbach of Bavaria and for the Genesians it was Prince Dietrich von Thurn und Taxis of Regensburg. The Colognians and Saxe-Coburgian government would crown Rupert von Wittelsbach, Emperor Ludwig II. In response, Pope Julius IV would launch a campaign against the Colognians of Saxe-Coburg. This was a bloody conflict which would be taken over by Pope Julius IV's successor, Pope Fernando II. In the end, however the war would end in disaster and lead to the complete destruction of the state. Prince Dietrich von Thurn und Taxis would remain in Regensburg for as long as he could but eventually he would be forced to leave his homeland for the security of Catholic Europe. It would be in Catholic Europe that the Thurn und Taxis family would survive. Prince Dietrich would marry a Princess Maria from the House of Este in Italy, having three children whom would carry on his families lineage and the claim to the throne of Saxe-Coburg. These Children are (from oldest to youngest): Franz Joseph II, Gloria, and Karl. The family would wade out the Dominion Wars in Catholic Europe, assuming a different surname to escape persecution from Dominion authorities. They would leave Catholic Europe after the Dominion Wars and come to Azania at the request of Sacred Queen Juliana II, where Franz Joseph II would be given the title Prince of (INSERT REGION HERE) and a large estate.